Only Time Can Tell
by dramioneferever
Summary: What if Hermione returms to Hogwarts as the same person, but different? How will Malfoy react when he realizes that they're Heads? Only time wil tell. The characters are OOC. This is my first attempt so try not to be too harsh.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione stepped onto platform 9 ¾ and waved bye to her parents. She put on her Chanel sunglasses and walked across the platform towards the train. She changed quite a bit over the summer. She used to have bushy and dull brown hair. Now she has long, thick, luscious black-brown hair and got a tan over the summer while vacationing in Australia. She even got a wardrobe change. Gone were her frumpy, boring, conservative clothes. In were designer tops, bottoms, and shoes.

She pinned her Head Girl badge on her robe below the Gryffindor crest. She got on the train and went to look for her friends. Catcalls and wolf whistles could be heard. She smirked and made her way to her friend's compartment. She hadn't seen them all summer and intended to surprise them. What a surprise she got. "Who the bloody hell are you?" asked Ron, whilst secretly checking her out. Harry started to drool. Ginny glared at her.

"I can't believe you guys don't recognize your best friend!" Hermione exclaimed. "Oh and Harry, you have some drool one your chin." Harry came out of his trance and blushed like a tomato, wiping the drool off.

"Hermione? Oh my gosh, you look so HOT!" Ginny said, or rather yelled. It was true; she was looking rather hot. She had on a red wrap dress with 4-inch black peep toe pumps. She usually kept her makeup natural, so she has on some gray eyeshadow, clear lip gloss, and black eyeliner and mascara.

"I'll second that," said Harry and Ron in unison.

"So where have you been all summer?" asked Ginny "We haven't seen you at all."

"I've been in Australia with my parents. They're buying a new house."

"So are you going to school in Australia from now on?" asked Ginny. They all looked crestfallen at the idea of Hermione leaving.

"No. I'll just take my private jet when I go on breaks. Plus we have tons of stuff to move." At this, her friend's mouths were gaping like fish. "Are you guys alright?"

Harry, who recovered first, answered. "Yeah, we're fine. Just shocked is all. I had no idea you were rich Hermione," said Harry. "What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well, my dad's CEO and mom's president of GE."

"You mean General Enterprises?" they all asked. The astonishment was evident in their voices.

"The one and only."

"So that explains the clothes, shoes, and accessories," said Ginny.

"Yeah." She looked at her diamond and emerald watch. Limited edition from Coach. "Oh, crap. Sorry guys got to go."

**Heads Compartment**

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in," Hermione drawled. His hair was a mess and she bet that when he turned around, he would look like hell.

"Shut up. I was attacked by my 'girlfriend'." Draco finally turned around and saw the hottest girl ever. "I'm sorry. I thought you were Granger. I'm Draco-"

"Malfoy, I know who you are." She laughed at his confused expression. "You know me as Mudblood."

"G-Granger?" He stuttered.

"My, my, you sure do catch on fast, don't you?" She was being totally sarcastic.

"Where'd you get those clothes?"

"Ever heard of GE?"

"Duh. Who hasn't?"

"You're looking at the owners' daughter." That's when Ferret Boy fainted.

**Draco's POV **

~Flashback~

"Ever heard of GE?"

"Duh. Who hasn't?"

"You're looking at the owners' daughter." That was the last thing I heard before I saw black.

~End Flashback~

"Draco? Draco? Malfoy!" His eyes flew open to see chocolate eyes above him.

"Ahhhh," I screamed. "Did you have to yell so bloody loud? You're gonna make me deaf." She smiled apologetically at him. "Next time I faint, wait for me to wake up, ok." She rolled her eyes at him.

"So, what's it like being rich and spoiled?"

"It's better than how I used to live, I know that." He looked puzzled but figured she didn't want to talk about it, so he changed the subject.

"Are your parents buying a new house?"

"Yeah. In Australia."

"Oh, does that mean you're going to school there from now on?" He knew there was an excellent private school there.

"No. I'll just take my private jet to and from here."

"You have a private jet?" he asked, incredulously.

"Of course I do. My parents have one too. I'll take you in mine sometime if you want."

"I just might take you up on that offer." The talked about random stuff for the rest of the train ride. They got off the train and led all the students into the school.

**Great Hall**

"Welcome back older students and welcome new students. There are going to be three balls this year: a Halloween Ball, a Christmas Ball, and a Valentine's Day Ball. Of course, there's the graduation ball for the 7th years. There will be more details later on. Will the Head Boy and Girl please stay behind? Everyone else is dismissed."

Soon it was only Hermione, Draco, and McGonagall left in the Great Hall. "It is a Hogwarts tradition that the Head Boy stays one week at the Head Girl's home during the holiday break. This is a tradition that Dumbledore started around 50 years ago and I plan to continue this tradition. No ifs, ands, or buts."

**Draco's POV**

I am speechless right now. I get to go to the house of the richest girl in the world. She may be Muggle-born, but damn, she is hot. I was about to go off in my own little world when I heard Granger say, "What the crap! That ferret is going to stink up the house. I refuse to let him come to my house."

"Ms. Granger, please refrain from calling people names. Now, Mr. Malfoy will go to your house during the holiday break. If you refuse, you can say goodbye to your Head Girl badge and the honor will go to Pansy Parkinson." At this, both of our faces paled. The thought of going over to Parkinson's house for a week made me shudder. Granger at the thought of giving up her Head Girl badge.

"OK. Fine. I'll let him come over."

"Good. You are dismissed."

We started walking to their dorm, Hermione staying as far away from him as she could. "Well Granger, it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other over the holidays."

She spun around furiously. "Listen here Malfoy. Just because I said you could come over, doesn't mean I'll like it. I only agreed to it so I can keep my position as Head Girl." He looked at her, aghast.

"What is your problem Granger? On the train, you were civil towards me. Now you're acting like a bitch." By this point, we were practically nose-to-nose. Her being in 4-inch heels matched my height of 5'10".

"I'm going to say this once, so listen good. When you're at my house, you live by MY rules. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours."

"I think I can do that. But no promises." I whispered in her ear. I felt her shiver and smirked. Just as I was about to turn around, Granger slapped me across the face.

"What the hell is your problem?" she said. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" Damn, she's even hotter when she's mad. And so scary. I started backing up slowly. She started walking towards me and said, "Nobody talks like that to me," in a low and dangerous voice. Then she lifted her knee and kneed me where it counts. I crumpled to the floor in a heap of pain. Then I heard the click of heels across the stone floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Day**

Hermione woke up in the Head Girl dorm at 7 am. She went into the bathroom she shared with Malfoy and got a shower. She wrapped herself up in a towel and walked back to her room. She was in her closet trying to decide what to wear and was having trouble finding something. "Malfoy!" She yelled. duh thats wat i have been tryin to make u get

He came running into her closet.

"What? What!" he said.

"Would you stop waving your wand around? You're gonna knock over my perfume bottles."

"Sorry." When he saw that there was no immediate danger, he put his wand away. "What do you want?"

"I need help finding something to wear."

He looked at her in disbelief. "That's it? You yell my name and scare me half to death just to help you find some bloody clothes!"

"I'm sorry. But I really need some help. Please?" She gave him the puppy dog face.

Dang. He could not resist that look. "Fine. But can I ask you a question? It's kinda personal," she nodded. "What's up with the changes in your mood? One day you're happy. The next your all bitchy. Why?" She sighed dejectedly.

"Fine, I'll explain. But what I tell you cannot be repeated to anyone. Got it?" He nodded. "Have you ever heard of something called bipolar?" He nodded once again. "Well when I was 12, I was diagnosed with it. I have medication, but I ran out and my parents can't get any until the holiday break. Now help me find some clothes. I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I really don't mind you spending the holiday with me at my house. Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine, just probably won't be able to procreate in the future. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Oh yeah, right. I am really sorry about that."

"It's fine. Let's get back to the task at hand."

Half an hour later, Hermione and Draco chose her clothes. They found a pair of dark denim Miss Me shorts that showed off her toned and tanned legs and a black shirt with neon writing that says, "Hating Me Won't Make You Pretty" and a pair of pink Rainbows. She kept her makeup natural and painted her toes neon green. When she walked into the common room, Draco was standing with his back to her. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs then he turned around and wolf whistled. Hermione blushed and he smirked. "Damn girl, you looking fine." Hermione blushed even more and he laughed.

"You're not too bad yourself." He was wearing a white dress shirt and an emerald green tie. He had his sleeves rolled up to his elbows so you could see his muscular arms. He was wearing some dark designer jeans and black dragon hides boots. She took a step closer to him, grabbed his tie, and started playing with it. She whispered in his ear, "In fact, you look very hot." She turned around and started to walk away when she turned back around and said, "Oh and Draco, you might want to get rid of your little problem before you go to class. It might be embarrassing to walk around with it." This time, it was her turn to smirk and his turn to blush. "I'll wait for you." She plopped herself onto the couch and picked up a magazine. She read the headline about her best friend and rolled her eyes. Teenage girls can be so obsessive.

10 minutes late, Draco was coming down the stairs. "Better?"

"Much better."

"OK, I didn't need to know that. This was a yes or no question." Her face looked mildly disgusted.

"Whoops. Anyways, let's go to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Fine." He looped his arm through her and they made their way to Great Hall for some breakfast. But, they ran into an obstacle along the way. By the name of Pansy Parkinson.

**Main Hall**

"Drakie Boo, where are you?"

"Oh no. It's Parkinson," groaned Draco.

"I thought she was your girlfriend."

"Please. Dating her would be like dating a cow."

"Good point."

"Drakie Boo what the hell are you doing with that Mudblood?" she stopped in front of them, hands on her hips. Draco and Hermione got a good look at Parkinson. She had on a freakishly short skirt with 5-inch heels. Her barely there shirt did nothing for her invisible boobs and didn't hide her muffin top. If anything, that 'shirt' only accentuated it. Hermione and Draco had to resist the urge to vomit.

It was Hermione spoke their disgust. "What the hell are you wearing Parkinson? Or should I say, what aren't you wearing?"

"How dare you talk to me like that you filthy Mudblood!"

Too bad that word doesn't bother Hermione anymore. "At least I have the dignity to not flaunt my flaws."

"How dare you! Drakie Boo, you can't let her talk to me like that. Do something!"

"Why should I? She was just saying what we were both thinking." He had a sickened look on his face.

"You can't mean that Drakie Boo. I dressed like this for you. I look hot in this outfit." She attempted to look seductive by batting her eyelashes, but she succeeded in looking like she had twitchy eyes. Hermione and Draco did their best to hide their snickers.

"Parkinson, I'm going to be honest with you. This 'outfit' of yours makes you look like a wannabe slut."

"What would you know Granger? I look better than you ever would."

Draco was finally fed up with her. "Listen here Parkinson. I'm going to say this once, so listen carefully. You will never look as pretty, beautiful, or hot as Hermione. Let's go Hermione." He grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her towards the Great Hall, leaving Pansy standing there, eyes tearing up and mouth hanging wide open.

Hermione turned around and said "Oh and Parkinson? If you ever try and touch Draco again, I swear I will beat the shit out of you." She put as much venom in her voice as she could. Draco just stood there thinking, _damn that was hot. _

**outside the Great Hall**

"Did you really mean that Draco?"

"Mean what?" He was trying to buy himself some time. He didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out.

"About what you said to Parkinson. About me being pretty and all that." Draco was blushing and stuttering,

"Oh uh um ah. Yeah. I did."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me." She kissed him on the cheek, turned around, opened the doors to the Great Hall, and went towards the Gryffindor table.

**Draco's POV**

I put my hand to my cheek where she kissed me. I don't know how I feel about her. I'll admit there's a certain...attraction I feel towards her. There is a Hogsmeade trip in a couple of weeks. Maybe I'll ask her to go with me.

**Gryffindor Table**

"Hey Ginny. How's it going?" Hermione sat beside Ginny, opposite of Ron and Harry, and loaded her plate up with bacon, eggs, toast, and biscuits.

"It's going great Hermione. Do you have a date to Hogsmeade yet?" At this, Ron seemed to perk up while waiting for Hermione's answer.

"Not yet. But there is this one guy I'm hoping will ask me."

"Oh. Who is he?" Ginny had a sneaking suspicion about who it was. She's seen how they interact with each other. If the scene outside the Great Hall was any indication.

"I won't say who he is. But I will tell you that I have known him since 1st year."

"Hermione, I was wondering," said Ron, nervously, she might add, "If you would go to Hogsmeade with me as my date?" _Oh dear God_, Hermione thought. The idea of going with Ron made her vomit. Had it been 4th Year, she would and yelled yes, but now she was repulsed by it.

"Oh Ron, I would love to, but I have Head duties to take care of."

"Oh well. Maybe next time." There won't be a next time, Hermione thought. Just then, the bell rang and Hermione grabbed her Gucci bag and ran off to Potions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Potions**

"Good morning class. I'm Professor Gooden. We will be working on Verintaserum. Can anybody tell what this potion does?" Hermione's hand shot up." "Ms. Granger."

"This potion, also known as the Truth Telling Serum, when drank, makes the drinker answer anything they are asked truthfully without being aware of what they are saying or their surroundings."

"Very good. Ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I'll be pairing you up. The seating arrangements are final. Any projects you have, these people are whom you are going to be working with. When you hear your names called, please go sit with that person. Finnigan and Bulstode, Potter and Crabbe, Lefframan and Parkinson, Zabini and McGordon, Goyle and Thomas, Malfoy and Granger. The instructions are on the board. When you are finished, each of you will drink the potion and the class will ask you some questions. You may begin."

"Hermione, what was up with that thing before breakfast?"

"Hmm?" she didn't look up from the cauldron.

"You know when you kissed me on the cheek."

"Oh that. I was just thanking you."

"Oh. Ok." They were silent for a few moments.

"Draco, can you hand me the wormwart tails?"

"Sure. Hermione," he started nervously, "I was wondering if you want to go on the Hogsmeade trip with me."

Her whole face lit up. "You really want me to go with you?" He nodded. "I would love to."

"Great." He kissed her on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"I was thanking you."

"Oh," she said disappointedly.

Ten minutes later, their potion was done. "Professor Gooden, we're finished with our potion."

"Very good. Ten points to Slytherin and Gryffindor. Now Hermione, if you would drink a cup of the potion, I believe the class wants to ask some questions. Who would like to go first? Ah yes, Ms. Parkinson."

"So Granger," she sneered, "Why did you steal those clothes?"

"I didn't. My dad bought them." Pansy just snorted.

"Mr. Finnigan?"

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"They're CEO and President of GE." The classes' mouths were gapping like fish, including Parkinson's.

"Mr. Potter?"

"Do you like anybody Hermione?"

"Yes." At this, Draco stopped doodling on his parchment and waited for her answer.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Who do you like Hermione?" Draco was holding his breath. He was a little disappointed because he knew that she likes the Weasel. She only agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him because she felt sorry for him.

But what came out of her mouth was something that nobody expected. "Draco Malfoy."

"What about that low-life ferret?"

"I like Draco Malfoy."

**Draco's POV**

Did she just say what I think she said? Yep, she did. Everybody is looking at me. What do I say? I like her, but do I want to say it in front of everyone? Just as I was about to open my mouth, the Weasel yelled, "What! That SOB! You must be joking. How can you like that ferret?"

Hermione was so sick and tired of him saying shit about Draco. "Shut up Ronald! Draco is a lot better than you. He has a mature sense of humor. Unlike you. He doesn't think Yo Mama jokes are funny. Neither do I, so you can take those jokes and shove them up your-" –crash-. Hermione turned her head to see the source of the crash. "Draco Malfoy just fainted Professor," said Hermione.

"Potter and Zabini, take him to the hospital wing."

"Can I go with them Professor?" asked Hermione.

"Very well." She grabbed her things and shot out the door like a rocket.

**Hospital Wing**

"What happened to him?" Madame Pomfrey asked when Harry and Blaise set Draco down on a bed.

"He fainted in Potions class," Hermione explained.

"Okay. He'll be awake momentarily."

"You have some explaining to do Hermione," said Harry. She looked over at Harry, who had his arms crossed.

"There's nothing to explain. I like Draco and there's nothing you can do about that."

"I don't care if you like him, but Ron doesn't like it."

"Why should I care if he likes it or not?"

"He told me not to tell you this, but I guess it's time for you to know. Ron is in love with you. Has been since 4th year." She just shook her head at him in disbelief.

"I gave him the chance. I have moved on and he needs to realize that. I really like Draco, but I don't know what he thinks of me. I mean, he asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him, but he could just be feeling sorry for me."

"Ms. Granger?" Madame Pomfrey walked away from Draco's bed and motioned for Hermione to come over. "He's awake and is asking for you."

"Thank you." She walked over to his bed and the other two stealthy made their way to the other side, out of hearing range.

"Hermione?" his voice a little hoarse.

"Yes?" she hesitantly took his hand and started playing with his fingers. He smiled slightly.

"Did you really mean what you said back there? About you liking me?"

"Of course I did. It's okay if you don't like me. I mean, look at me. I'm just an average girl. Nothing special about me. Then look at you. You're very handsome and you are really good at Quidditch. I'm not good at anything. Just good at being a know-it-all. I'm-" I was interrupted by Draco's lips on mine. My mind went blank as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I lost myself in the kiss. I completely forgot that I was kissing my enemy. All that mattered was he and I.

**Draco's POV**

Am I really kissing Hermione Granger? The girl I've liked for so long? Since 5th year. Does this mean that she likes me as much as I like her? I push her out of her seat and stand up, without breaking the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. I break the kiss and rest my forehead against hers. We smile at each other and lean in for another kiss. Just as our lips touched, we heard someone clear their throat. We both turned red at being caught and turn to the face of Potter.

"H-Harry? How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to want to lose my lunch." He laughed at their guilty expressions. "Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. Zabini promised that he wouldn't say anything either. I do have one question, though. How long has this been going on?"

"Since the beginning of school," we both answered at the same time.

"What are we going to do about Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Well, we'll just have to keep him in the dark for as long as we can," Harry started to explain, "and hope he doesn't catch on. So when you guys are in class, you can act civil, but don't act like a couple."

"I think we can do that. Right Draco?

"Huh?" I had my nose nuzzling her neck. I heard her sigh.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later. We'll try Harry."

"Good. See you tomorrow Hermione, Malfoy."

"See you later Harry."

"Alone at last. Now, where were we?"

"Draco, we can't be doing this in public."

"Hmph. Why not?" He pouted. She resisted that look, with difficultly.

"Because people could see us. And I'm not ready for that. At least not yet."

"Fine. But when we get back to the common room, I'll make our first date memorable."

"First date? But I thought that the Hogsmeade trip was our first date."

"Nope. Dinner will be. Be at the Common Room by 8 pm. Wear something gorgeous."

"I think I can do that." I gave him a quick peck on the lips. He tried to wrap his arms around me, but I squirmed out if his grip. I left him pouting and ran out of the Hospital Wing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hermione's Room**

Hermione was looking through her many dresses and was having trouble finding the perfect dress. It wasn't supposed to be too formal, yet not too casual, so she decided to go with a cocktail dress. She went through the cocktail dress section of her closet. Red ones, pink ones, orange ones, silver ones, gold ones; every color imaginable was in there. Then she found it; the perfect dress. It was a blood red strapless dress that came to about mid-thigh. A simple black ribbon tied around the waist with a soft bow in the back. It had a sweetheart bodice and was fitted at the bust and loose at the hips. She chose Valentino Lace d'Orsay Pumps to go with her dress.

She kept her makeup minimal. Black mascara for her eyes, red lipgloss on her lips, diamond chandelier earrings in her firsts, diamond studs in her seconds, and a small sapphire in her nose. She added a spritz of perfume as an afterthought. All she had to do was put her shoes on and she was all set.

**Draco's POV**

I'm nervous as hell. I've never felt this way about a girl before. I always get butterflies when I'm around her. Could I be falling for her? I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. I know it has to be her. I slowly turn around and my heart leaps to my throat. Before me stands a goddess. That was the last thing I remember before I passed out. Again.

Here we go again, thought Hermione. Might as well make myself comfortable. She headed over to the couch and sat down waiting for Draco to wake up. She was waiting for about 10 minutes when he started to stir. "Is this going to become a regular thing for you? You know, fainting in my presence."

"Probably. If you continue to look like that."

"Why? Is there something wrong with my dress?"

"Hermione, you look gorgeous. I didn't know you had your nose pierced," he added when he saw the sapphire sparkle in the firelight.

"I had it done this summer and thank you." Hermione said. She started giving him the once-over. He had on a black dress shirt with a red tie, which was untied, and black dress pants with black boots. His hair was gelled into spikes. "You do know that your tie is untied, right?"

"I know. I couldn't get it tied."

"Here, let me do it." Hermione reached over him and began to tie his tie. He caught the subtle hint of vanilla. When she was done, she started to pull away, but he caught her wrist and pulled her close. He leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Thank you, Hermione. Let's eat."

"What's for dinner?" she asked when she sat down.

"We have fettuccini Alfredo, Caesar salad, and raspberry cheesecake," He said and with a dramatic flourish of his wand, food appeared on the table.

"Looks great." Hermione dug into her pasta.

"So Hermione, tell me about your life at home."

"Well, I'm an only child, so I was pretty spoiled growing up. I went to school in London until I was 11. Then I got my Hogwarts letter. I was pretty excited because I, unlike you, didn't know I possessed magical powers. First year was rough. I had few friends. Harry and Ron were nice but they weren't exactly friends. Then everything changed when I was in 2nd year. That was when my parents established GE. I was so thrilled when they told me that summer. They told me not to tell anybody until my 7th year. We lived in the same small house up until this year. They just bought a mansion in Australia. I dressed the same as I used to because I didn't want to arouse suspicion. My dad said that he would buy me a completely new wardrobe before school started this year, so we went shopping this summer. My parents said that they have to tell me something very important when I come home for the holidays. Anything else?" he mouth was hanging open and was staring off into space. I waved my hand in front of his face and it didn't work, so I yelled his name. "Draco!"

"Ahhh!" He flipped his chair backwards and fell on the floor with a loud thump. Hermione couldn't stop giggling.

"Are you alright?" She managed through her giggles.

"I'm just peachy," he said sarcastically. "There's some more that I want to know. Favorite color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite actor?"

"Taylor Lautner."

"Who?"

"Only the hottest guy there is. Besides you Draco." She added after she saw the look on his face.

"What about your most embarrassing moment?" She fidgeted nervously.

"When I was 15, I was at the beach and my bikini top came untied. And all these guys started whistling."

Draco was trying to hide his snickers. "You can laugh you know. I can tell that you're trying to hide it." When she said that, he burst out laughing. He was clutching his stomach for about 3 minutes. "Are you done laughing at my misfortunes?" He nodded. "Good." She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened in shock. "Oh my gosh, it's already midnight. I have to go to bed."

"Can I join you?" he said suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure. If you can catch me." Hermione laughed at the shock on his face and bolted for the stairs. Draco shook out of his trance and ran to catch up with her. She was almost to her door when she felt two strong hands wrap around her waist from behind.

"Does this mean I get to join you?"

"I suppose it does. Make yourself at home. But first, go grab your pajamas." Draco ran to his room, jumped into his pajamas (green plaid pants and no shirt) and walked back into Hermione's room. When he got himself situated on her four-poster bed, Hermione walk out of the bathroom. She had on a pair of pink Hollister cotton shorts and an Abercrombie tank top. Draco patted the spot beside him. "What do you think you're doing Draco?"

"Making room for you."

"No. I don't think so. To the floor with you. Here's a sleeping bag and pillow. Goodnight Draco." He started whimpering. "I'm just kidding," she rolled her eyes at his puppy-dog face. How could she resist that look? "Get up here."

"Yay. Goodnight Hermione." He snuggled in beside her.

"Goodnight Draco," Hermione chuckled and shook her head. Just as she was about to fall asleep, she thought she heard Draco mumble, "Love you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Next Day **

"Good morning Hermione." She was still asleep. She only had about 45 minutes to get ready, so Draco had to get her up. Maybe this will help, Draco thought and leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Yep, it worked. Her eyelids fluttered open and he grinned. "Time to get up Hermione."

"Ok ok, I'm up." She said groggily.

"You only have 40 minutes to get ready."

She bolted out of bed. "Oh crap. I have to get a shower, get dressed, and get my makeup done. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"I did but you were sound asleep."

She blushed bright red. "Right. I knew that."

10 minutes later, Hermione was out of the shower and in her closet looking for her clothes. She chose a pair of distressed Abercrombie skinny jeans, a blue Hollister hoodie, and a pair of Sperry's. She magically dried her hair and put a side part in it. She put on black mascara and a light pink lipgloss. She put her books in her Abercrombie tote and slipped her white Chanel sunglasses in there as well. She had a feeling she might need them later. She walked down the stairs to the Common Room and waited for Draco. When she heard him come down the steps, she turned around. She gasped in shock. He was towel drying his hair and only had a pair of green boxers on. She felt a blush rushing to her face and tried to hide it behind her hair. "Do you plan to go to class like that?"

"No. I need some help finding some clothes. Wanna help?"

"Sure." They headed back up the stairs and into Draco's room.

They walked to his room and stopped at his closet door and he opened it. She gasped in shock.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just your closet is so small."

"Yeah, compared to yours."

She waved him off. "Whatever. Let's just find you some clothes." In the end, they found a form-fitting white t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. He found his black dragon hide boots and gelled his hair into spikes again. He put his books into his bookbag and he was all done. "Maybe we should leave at separate times," suggested Hermione. "That way people won't suspect anything."

"Fine. But if we can't see each other publicly, I want to do one thing." With that, leaned in, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. He rested his forehead against hers. They stayed like this for a few minutes, just staring in each other's eyes. Hermione finally pulled away, with only five minutes to get to class. They were both going to Herbology, so they just left together. It must have looked bad for them, coming to class with a minute to spare, having red cheeks, and panting. Must have looked like they were doing something else, but they weren't. They took the last available desk at the back.

"Today we will be breeding Mandrakes. I will assign you your partners. This project will take the entire year. It is an out-of-class project. When you hear you names called, one of are to come up here and get a baby Mandrake and go sit with your partner. Zabini and Potter, Crabbe and McCloud, Longbottom and Goyle, Weasley and Parkinson, Bulstrode and Finnigan, Greengrass and Lefframan, Malfoy and Granger. Come get your Mandrakelings and the project instructions and rubric. You have the rest of the class period to discuss what you are going to do. Good luck" She walked over to the other side of the room and went into her office, not paying attention to what her students were doing.

"So, Hermione bet you can't wait to go on the Hogsmeade trip with me," he said with a smirk on his face.

She turned to look at him sadly, "I don't think the trip is a good idea. I don't think I should go with you."

"Why not?!" he asked semi-desperately.

"Because, nobody can know that we're together." "

"Well wear a disguise or something. I really want you to go with me."

"We'll work something out."

"Let's figure it out now. The trip is this weekend and it's already Wednesday." He had a look of deep concentration on his face.

Suddenly, Hermione snapped her fingers, "I've got it. I think if I dye my hair black, get purple contacts, and completely change my look, nobody will recognize me."

His smile lit up his whole face. "Sounds good, but why black?"

"Because nobody will expect you to be dating a Goth," she said with a 'duh' look on her face, "So, I'll dye my hair Friday night and order the contacts tonight." Just then, the bell rang. "See you tonight Draco."

"Bye Hermione." He watched her until she was out of sight and sprinted off to his next class.

**Transfiguration**

Ron, Harry, and Hermione sat at a desk in the middle of the classroom. Hermione could tell that Ron was really pissed. His face and ears were as red as his hair. She knew that she was in for it. Sure enough, he exploded. He vaguely reminder her of a tomato that just exploded. Nasty. "Am I not good enough for you Hermione?! How is he better than me? I've been your friend for 7 years! He's been cruel to you all those years. Tell me how he is better than me."

She started to tick off all the reasons on her fingers. "He doesn't make Yo Mama jokes. He has a mature sense of humor. He's really nice. He was never as cruel to me as you were. You were actually my friend, so it made everyone of those things you said to me just dug the knife in deeper. And lastly, he's way hotter than you." After she said all of that, she ran out of the classroom and bolted for the nearest Girl's bathroom.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Granger, come back here! You will have an F if you don't turn around right now."

Hermione turned and yelled, "Fine then. Give me a bloody F. I don't care!" She turned back around and ran for the bathroom.

Draco was wandering around the halls during his free period. He needed time to think. Hermione constantly filled up his thoughts, not that he minded. He felt like he was on cloud 9. Then he heard sobs coming from the Girls' bathroom he thought that the voice sounded familiar, so he sprinted to the bathroom. That's when he saw Hermione. He ran over to her and crouched down in front of her. "Hermione, honey, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, mascara running down her cheeks and her nose red. "It's R-Ron. H-he said t-that I can't l-like someone like y-you. H-he said that he w-was so g-good for m-me. He said t-that I shouldn't like s-scum like y-you." She broke down again, fresh tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh Hermione." He picked her up and placed her on his lap. He sat there and rocked her for the rest of the hour, neither of them saying anything. After a while, Hermione fell asleep. Draco continued to rock her. He finally pulled her of his lap, as the hour was almost up. "Hermione? Hermione dear, you need to wake up."

She slowly started to come to. Her eyelids started to flutter open and she sat up. "Thank you Draco for listening to me."

"You're welcome Hermione. You would have done the same thing for me." She started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I was just thinking of you being in my place."

He pictured that and burst out laughing. "That is pretty funny." He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She put one arm around his neck and the other went to his chest. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist and held her close. Just as they were going into a long snogging session, the door opened. They broke apart and fixed their clothes, both their faces flushed.

"Hermione?"

"Ginny?" She ran over and hugged Hermione.

"Oh Hermione, I was so worried about you. Harry told me you yelled at the professor and ran out of the room crying. Why?"

"_HE _was saying stuff like I can't be with Draco, he's so much better for me, etcetera."

"How could he?! You guys are so good together." She smiled at the shocked looks on their faces. "Don't worry, nobody else knows, I'm just good at reading people. And the fact that I walked into the middle of your snogging session doesn't help either." Both Hermione and Draco blushed when she said that.

"Promise you won't tell anybody?" Hermione asked, desperately.

"I promise I won't tell anybody. Bye Hermione. Bye Draco."

"Bye Ginny."

"Did she just say my name and be nice?"

"Contrary to popular belief, Ginny doesn't hate you. Ron is the only Weasley that can't stand you. The others think you are bearable. I guess they always knew that I always had a crush on you."

"I'm flattered. Where were we before we were rudely interrupted?"

She smirked at him. "Bye Draco. I have to get going."

"But you have free period next."

"I know, but I have to start planning the Christmas Ball. It's November 16th you know."

"But it's a month away," he whined. "I'll help you."

"But you'll get in trouble for skipping class."

"No I won't. I talked to Professor McGonagall and she said that if we need to skip a class or two, we can. As long as it's for Head stuff. She already told all the professors not to give me detention. Same with you."

**Common Room**

"What should the attire be?"

Draco put his hand on his chin. "It should be semiformal and we should have a masquerade ball."

"That's a great idea." Hermione was raking her brain for ideas. Then she snapped her fingers. "I think our theme should be Winter Wonderland. You know, fake snow everywhere, snowflakes on the ceilings, icicle chandeliers, and snowflake-shaped tables."

"That will look so cool in the Great Hall."

"What about the band?"

"I say we have Justin Bieber come and perform."

"I looked him up and it says that it costs 2 million to get him to hold a private concert."

"I'm sure my cousin can pull a few strings."

"How?" He looked at her questionably.

"My cousin is his manager and I'm his best friend," she said, as if commenting on the weather.

"You really do have the sweet life, you know that Granger."

"Oh, I know," she smirked.

"What about the food?"

"I think we should keep the food simple. You know, southern cooking. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes, everything."

He realized then that his girlfriend's, wow that sounds so weird, family loves southern cooking. "Sounds good. I'm starting to get hungry."

Her stomach started to grumble in response. "Me too Draco. How about I go down to the kitchens and get us some food. We missed lunch. Anything specific?"

"Nope. I'll have whatever you're having."

"Cool." She made her way to the Kitchens.

**Kitchen**

"Dobby, the Head Boy and I missed lunch. Can you make us something to eat?"

"Anything you prefer Miss?"

"Actually there is. Can you make some southern food? You do know what that is don't you?"

"Yes Dobby knows what that is Miss."

"Can you put it in a picnic basket with a checkered blanket?"

"Will do Miss." Dobby bowed low to the ground and went through the doors. Twenty minutes later, Hermione was walking back to the Heads' Dorm. She walked into the Common Room. As soon as she opened the door, she heard snoring. Figures, she thought. She decided to wake up Draco the best way she knew how. First, she walked quietly up the stairs and put on her swimsuit, a blue bikini with the Polo logo on the top and bottoms. She put on her black Rainbows and grabbed her white Chanel sunglasses. When she passed the bathroom, she grabbed two towels, a bucket, filled it with cold water, then tiptoed down the steps, crept over to where he lay, & stood over him. She stayed like that for a couple of minutes to make sure that he wouldn't wake up. She lifted the bucket of water and –SPLASH-.

"Ahh! What the hell was that for?!" he spluttered.

"Sorry." She was hoping he would turn around. He did and –THUMP- "If you don't get up Draco, I'm gonna pour more water on you."

"Ok, ok, I'm up." He scrambled off the floor. "Why are you wearing your swimsuit? It's winter."

"We're going swimming."

"It's too cold for swimming."

"Not where we're going."

"Won't people see us if we Appratate?"

"Not at my private beach. Go get your swim trunks on and we'll leave."

Ten minutes later, they were ready. "Since you don't know what the beach looks like, we'll have to joint-Appratate. On three. One, two three." Hermione had the picture of the beach in her head and they disappeared with a loud pop. Draco felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube. When he felt solid ground, he opened his eyes and gasped in awe. The beach had white sand and palm trees. The water was crystal clear. To his right, there was a bar with two guys standing there with smiles on their faces.

"Hermione, you said that this beach was private. What are they doing here?" he said, scared.

"Relax. This is Enrica` and Pablo. Guys this is Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend." Draco felt his heart flutter when she said this. He knew that he was her boyfriend, but he still liked hearing it.

"Ah, Misoure` Malfoy," said Pablo, "We hear lots about you. Madame Hermione talks about you a lot with her friends. 'He has such nice eyes, they're like pools of molten silver, he has such pale skin, he's so well-built, and his butt-"

"Ok Pablo, that's enough. Can you get us some drinks?" her voice sounding high pitched with embarrassment.

"Whatever you say, Madame." The two left to get the drinks, snickering the whole way. They are so in for it, thought Hermione.

"What about my butt?" Hermione blushed from her neck to hairline.

"Oh uh um er hehe ah um I was not talking about your butt." Her face resembled a cherry.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Busted, thought Hermione. "Fine. I said you have a very nice arse. Happy?!"

She ran away from him and dove into the water. He chased after her and swam towards her. "Hermione, I'm not mad at you. Actually, I'm flattered. I think the same thing about you." She ignored him and swam towards the shore. She walked towards her towel and flipped on her stomach, tanning. Just give her some space and time, thought Draco. He started to swim in the deep end and just stayed there for a while, looking at the coral reefs and the colorful fish. After an hour or so, he walked out of the water and headed towards his towel. He flopped onto his stomach, soaking up some sun. Hermione had flipped onto her back. Neither of them said anything. Draco had flipped onto his back when he heard Hermione spoke.

"I'm not mad at you Draco, just embarrassed. Pablo and I had a history. Last summer when my family took a trip to Brazil, I met Pablo. We lasted the whole summer. I only meant for it to be a summer fling, but he insisted that we were meant to be together. He constantly sent me letters, but I ignored them. I finally sent him a reply to one the more ridiculous ones with a nice, 'We're Done'. He didn't take it too well. He always tries to humiliate me in front of guys."

"I had no idea. I'm sorry Hermione. I thought he was joking. Forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything wrong."

"I did mean what I said before."

"What was that?"

"You have a nice arse." He had his signature Malfoy smirk on.

She looked at him compuzzledly. "Thank you?"

He smirked at her. "The Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. Did you get the contacts and hair dye?"

"Yeah I did. When we get back, I'll dye my hair and try the contacts out."

"Cool. Can I watch you?"

"Sure. I don't know why you want to, but ok." They stayed at the beach for 5 hours or so, then finally decided that it was time to go back to Hogwarts. They gathered up their stuff and Draco waved to the butlers, while Hermione glared at them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Common Room**

"Draco, I'm going to dye my hair now if you want to watch."

"Coming." He got off the couch and walked towards the bathroom. Hermione started the dyeing process wile Draco watched and asked questions. She answered all of them as truthfully as she could, but then he asked THE QUESTION, "Hermione, what's up with you and the Weasel?"

She dropped the applicator bottle she was holding into the sink and turned around sharply. He eyes were pools of black fire. "NEVER ask me that again. Got it?" she said in a VERY dangerous voice. Draco had shrunk back in fear and nodded weakly. "Good. Now you can either stay in here and watch and not say anything, or you can leave. Your choice, I don't care either way." In the end, Draco chose to stay in the bathroom with Hermione. Neither of them said anything. Draco was scared of Hermione right now. He had never seen her like this before. He must have hit a major nerve. He decided to go to his favorite jewelry store. He walked out of the bathroom. Hermione didn't acknowledge him except for glancing up at him. He didn't notice the flash of regret in her eyes as he strode out the door.

**Tiffany's **

Draco walked into the store and went straight to the necklaces. He found several beautiful sapphire necklaces, but there was on that caught his eye. It was in the shape of a heart. It had sapphires around the outside and a heart-shaped diamond in the middle. It was hanging at an angle on a delicate silver chain. He walked to the counter, paid for the necklace, walked out the store and Appratated back to the Common Room. He walked through the portrait hole and checked to see if Hermione was still in the bathroom. She was. He wrote a letter and set it as well as the box on her bed. He went to his room and changed into his pajamas (silver boxers). He heard Hermione's door open and close. Then he heard a shriek, and heard footsteps running down the hall to his room and his door slammed open. Then he felt a body on top of him. That's when he experienced the most passionate kiss ever. After a fifteen-minute snogging session, Hermione pulled away. "Does that mean I'm forgiven?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"No Draco. I just felt like snogging you even though I was beyond pissed at you," she said with a straight face.

"Are you serious? I spent 97 galleons on you necklace and you're still mad at me?"

"Draco," she said slowly, as if she was talking to a little child, "I was being sarcastic. Of course I forgive you. I love my necklace. How did you know that my birthstone was a sapphire?"

"I'm just awesome like that. You look hot with black hair."

She just smirked at him. "Can I sleep in here tonight Draco? Please?" How could he resist that face? He cursed her for having this affect on him.

"Fine. Come here."

"Yay." She jumped onto his bed and curled up beside him, like a cat.

**Next Day**

Hermione was in her closet when she felt two strong arms wrap around her. "Good morning Draco."

"What the bloody hell? Since when is he Draco? You're going with me to Hogsmeade trip, remember? You're my girlfriend. Now hurry up and get dressed."

"Girlfriend? Girlfriend? I am not your damn girlfriend." She felt her temper rising quickly.

"Of course you are."

"Says who?"

"Says me. Hurry up we haven't got all day."

"No. I'm not going."

"Yes you are. Now come on." He gripped her arm very tightly, twisted it and it snapped. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Hot tears were forming behind her eyes, threatening to spill over. Scorching, intense pain flared up in her arm.

"For not following me," he answered with a glare, "I'll be waiting in the hall." With that, he walked out of the room and into the hall. Hermione sank to the ground and inspected her arm. She had a big bruise forming in the shape of a hand. She couldn't move her wrist because he broke it. She started crying, it hurt so badly. That's when Draco came running in.

"What's wrong Hermione?" She looked down at her arm, which was hidden in the sleeve of her robe, and pulled it out. "Oh my God, who did this to you?" He said after his initial shock wore off.

"It doesn't matter. Just help me get to the Hospital Wing." He gingerly picked her up and started to carry her bridal style. "I'm perfectly capable of walking Draco."

"I know. I just want to carry you. What's wrong with that?" He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, trying to hide his worry and concern for her.

**Hospital Wing**

"What happened dear?" asked Madame Pomfrey as Draco set Hermione down on a bed carefully.

"I fell down the stairs." Madame Pomfrey could tell she was lying, but didn't press the issue any farther.

"Ok dear, just sit tight and I'll be with you shortly."

"Doesn't your arm hurt?"

"Not really. I can't feel it. He broke it, remember."

"Who did this to you Hermione?"

"Ron. He did this to me."

His face contorted in anger. "That SOB. When I get my hands on him-"

"Draco, I'll take care of him. Don't worry."

"How?" his anger slightly diminishing.

"You'll see. Trust me" she smiled an evil smile.

"Let's have a look at your arm and see what damage has been done by 'falling down the stairs'," Madame Pomfrey came sauntering into the room. She carefully picked Hermione's arm up and inspected it. "Well, your wrist has been broken in 2 different places. I can repair it with Bono Regrowo, but you will have to wear a cast for a month because the bone will be like cartilage. We have neon green, neon orange, neon pink, and purple. Which color will you like?"

"Neon orange."

She nodded. "Now Mr. Malfoy, hold her hand while I inject the Bono Regrowo into her arm. It will be very painful. Yes, I know about you two. I can read your body language. Are you ready Ms. Granger?" Hermione nodded stiffly. "One, two, three." Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and she squeezed it hard. Her face contorted in severe pain. It felt like a blazing fire in her arm and stayed there. Then it was gone. "All done Ms. Granger. I'll put the cast on your arm and you're free to go." 20 minutes later, Hermione had the cast on her arm. "You can go now. Ms. Granger, can I see you a minute? Mr. Malfoy can wait outside." Once Madame Pomfrey and Hermione were alone, Pomfrey started to question Hermione, "I know that you didn't fall down the stairs, so tell me who did this to you."

"Ron. Ronald Weasley."

"What are you going to do about it?" She knew Miss Granger, so she wasn't going to tell McGonagall about this.

"I'll figure something out."

Hermione walked out of the Hospital Wing and ran straight into Draco. "What did she want?"

"She just wanted to know who did this to me."

"Oh. Let's get going to Hogsmeade."

"But Draco, I have to change." She was still in her pajamas. They ran to the Common Room and into her closet. They found some clothes Hermione would never wear; a black camisole, some black jeans with a chain on them, and a pair of black platform stilettos. She found some black eyeliner, black mascara, and dark red lipgloss. She went to the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. She walked down the stairs and ran into Draco, who did the classic double take. "Wow Hermione. That disguise looks good on you. You can really pull off the Goth look."

"Thank you. Can we leave now?"

"Sure." They linked their arms together and walked through the halls.

"I have a way to get back at Ron."

"How?"

"Just watch and see. Stand behind the second pillar to the right in the main hall."

"Why?"

"Be patient. You'll see."


	7. Chapter 7

**Great Hall**

Hermione ran into Ron. She signaled to Draco for him to go to stand behind the pillar. Hermione walked towards Ronald and made sure there was a crowd of students in the hallway. She walked right up to him. "Do I know you?"

"Listen here Ronald. I am not your girlfriend. I do not like you. If you were smart, you will not tell anybody about what I look like."

"Give me three good reasons why I shouldn't tell anybody."

"Here's one," Hermione held up her right arm. "Here's another," Hermione held up her left arm.

"Ha. You can't use your left arm. It has a cast on it."

"Wanna bet? And here's my last reason," Hermione put her knee right up to his groin. She then punched him in the eye with her left fist. "That's for bruising my wrist." Then she punched him in the mouth with her right wrist. Then she kneed him in the groin. "And that's for sending me to the Hospital Wing." She left Ron in a heap of pain.

"That was amazing Hermione," said Draco, "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I trained last summer with my personal trainer. Now can we please leave?"

"Yes we can leave." He held a new respect for her.

**Hogsmeade**

"Where shall we go first?" asked Draco.

"I want to go to the dress store to find a dress for the Christmas Ball."

"You already have tons of dresses in your closet."

"Most of them don't fit anymore. They're too small in the bust."

"Ah, interesting. Can I see you in one of those dresses?"

"Perv." She slapped him playfully and he had on a cute-little-boy smile. Then they heard the sound of Parkinson.

"Drakie Boo, who is that with you? That Goth Chick."

"That is my fathers' friend's daughter. We're betrothed. She's visiting from California."

She clearly didn't hear the part about them being 'betrothed'. "Cool. What part of California are you from?"

"I'm from Beverly Hills. I live with my best friend."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Justin Bieber."

"No way!" She let out a shriek. Hermione and Draco had to put their hands up to their ears. "My school is having this Ball. Do you think you can get him to play there? This chick named Granger is probably going to get some lame band. She seems to have a taken a liking to my Drakie Boo."

"Oh has she? What does this Granger girl look like?"

"I hate her. All the girls do. Except the Weaselette and Loony Lovegood."

"Why is that?"

"Because she is the most gorgeous girl in the school. All the guys talk about her, even Draco." She looked at him discretely and saw that he was blushing.

"What does she look like?"

"She has blackish-brown hair and light brown eyes. She has the body of every girls, and guys, dream. Her parents are CEO and President of GE, so she has everything. Like I said, every girl is jealous. If she were less gorgeous, she would be the most popular girl in the school. All the guys want to ask her out, but the Weasel threatened to hurt anybody who goes near her. Lots of guys are scared of him. Potter isn't much of a problem. He just backs the Weasel up in everything he does."

"Mmm, interesting. I just might have to talk to him about that."

"Why?"

"I have a way with people." She casually cracked her right knuckles. "Well. It was nice talking to you Pansy, but we have to go."

"How do you know my name? I never told you it."

"Oh, well, Draco tells me so much about you. He never shuts up about you. Well, we have to go. See you later Pansy." They walked away from her and Draco looked at her quizzically.

"What was that about? I do not talk about her all the time."

"Yes you do. We can go dress shopping later. There's a place I want to check out." They walked for a few minutes until they came to a stop in front of a place called Tom's Tattoo and Piercing Parlor.

"What's a tattoo?"

"You'll see." They walked through the door and a guy popped out from behind the counter.

"Hello. I'm Tom. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to get a couple of tattoos and my bellybutton pierced."

"I can do that. Why don't you two come to the back and I'll get set up." They walked to the back and saw a medical-like table and tom's tattoo equipment. "What's your name girly?"

"Hermione."

"Well Hermione, where would you like your tattoo?"

"I want one on my right arm and the other on my left hip. My boyfriend wants one on his chest."

"Okay. Hermione this may sound weird, but I'm going to need for you to take off your shirt. Just for precautions. If you want, you can out on a paper shirt."

"It's fine. I don't want one those." With that, she took of her shirt like there weren't two men in the same room, Draco tried quite hard not to stare, but was failing miserably. Hermione caught his eye and winked at him. He smirked at her in return.

"Now, what do you want your tattoo to look like?"

"I want the Gryffindor crest on my right shoulder."

"Ah, Gryffindor. I was in that house while in Hogwarts. Good tattoo choice."

"Thank you."

"Now, if you would sit down on the table, I'll get started. You know this will hurt, right?"

"I know. I have a tattoo already."

"Where is your other tattoo?" asked Draco

"I'll show you later."

"I'm assuming you want the Gryffindor colors, right?"

"Yes please."

"Ok." Tom started on her tattoo. She was wincing and squeezing Draco's hand in pain.

**Draco's POV**

Hermione looks like she's in a lot of pain. That needle looks painful. Did she say that I was getting a tattoo also? Great, she did. I get to go through the same pain as she does. Except she's getting two, not one. And she's getting her bellybutton pierced. I bet that will hurt. Her tattoo is turning out pretty good. It looks exactly like the Gryffindor crest. "All done," Tom said, "Would you like to see it?"

"Sure." Draco looked over Hermione to see her tattoo. "Looks good, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to get your bellybutton pierced now, or would you like to get your second tattoo?"

"I would like to get my bellybutton pierced."

"Fine. This will hurt a little bit. What kind of piercing would you like?" He showed her his selections of piercings. She looked at the jewelry and pointed at one.

"That one," she said. It was a two-karat diamond in the shape of a heart on a silver chain.

"That one is really expensive. Are you sure you want it?"

"I can afford it."

"Ok." He put the needle gun to Hermione's belly button. "Young man, would you hold her hand? This will hurt. One, two, three."

"OW!" Hermione let out a shriek. Draco looked down at Hermione's stomach and saw her piercing.

"Very hot," he commented. She put her thumb on her hip and made a hissing sound. "Real mature babe." She smirked at him.

"Now it's your turn," said Hermione.

"What do you mean?" he asked, totally bewildered.

"You're going to get a stud in your ear. It won't hurt at all. Trust me." Her tone adding room for no argument.

"Fine."

"I already picked out a stud for you."

"What's it look like?"

"It's a three-karat diamond stud."

"Ok, just hurry up."

"One, two, three."

"OW!" Draco started crying like a baby.

"Oh, stop crying."

"I was not crying. I had something in my eye," he said very unconvincingly.

"Whatever you say Draco. Now it's time for your tattoo. He wants a Slytherin tattoo on his chest."

"Ah, a Gryffindor and Slytherin together, very odd."

"We're trying to keep it a secret. Nobody knows."

"Your secret is safe with me. I never get Hogwarts students."

"That's a good thing."

"Are you ready for that tattoo?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good. Hermione, please hold his hand. You want the Slytherin colors, right?"

"Yes I do." Draco took off his shirt and Tom began on Draco's tattoo. Hermione took a moment to ogle his chest and abs. He was wincing in pain and had tears rolling down his cheek. Hermione squeezed his hand in sympathy. Half an hour later, his tattoo was done. "Your tattoo looks hot."

"Thanks. Now stop staring at my abs. the room's getting really hot." She rolled her eyes at him.

"Now, for your other tattoo. Where would you like it?" Hermione whispered in his ear.

"Ok, what do you want it to say?" Hermione wrote it on a piece of paper. It said: _2sxy4U_. "I'm sure your boyfriend will love it." He ushered Draco out of the room and started to work Hermione's tattoo. An hour later, it was all done.

"Can I see it?" asked Draco.

"No, later on." They walked over to the cash register.

"I'll pay for it," said Draco.

"It's alright. I got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Alright."

"Your total is $3,487.50." Draco waited for Hermione to wince, but she didn't. She merely said,

"Put it on Daddy's credit card."

"Who's your daddy?"

"George Granger."

"So, you're Hermione Granger?"

"That's right."

"Petrifics Totalus."

"Hermione!" Draco ran over to her." "What the hell was that for?" Tom's skin started to bubble and his hair started to turn red. Recognition started to dawn on Draco. "Weasley."

"That's right Ferret. I'm taking back what is rightfully mine." He snarled.

"You mean Hermione?"

"Since when have you called her Hermione?"

"Since she became my girlfriend."

"Your girlfriend?! Your girlfriend?! She's mine. We're getting married when we graduate."

"You have got to be joking. Hermione doesn't like you. She hates you. Do you think she forgot what you did to her? Who do you think brought her to the hospital?"

"You put her filthy hands on her, why you-" he punched Draco in square in the nose. Draco fell to the floor and put his hand on his nose. His hand was covered in blood. He lunged at Weasley and hit him in the jaw. Draco heard a crack and knew he broke the Weasel's jaw. But Weasley wasn't done. He lunged at Draco and knocked him on the ground. Draco hit his head on the edge of the desk and rendered unconscious.

He woke up covered in blood and lying next to Hermione. He mumbled, "Revivo," and was unconscious again.

Hermione woke up not remembering much. The last thing she remembered was Tom Petrifying her. She felt something wet and warm on the floor. She turned her head and saw a blood-covered Draco. She screamed and crawled over to him and saw that he was unconscious. She grabbed him and Appratated to the Hospital Wing. "Oh my, what happened to him?" Madame Pomfrey came bustling in.

"I don't know. We were in Tom's Tattoo and Piercing Parlor and he Petrified me. That's the last thing I remember. Then I woke up and he was covered in blood."

"That's odd. I never heard of that place. Is it new?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"No reason, just curious. Do you want to know what's wrong with him?" Hermione nodded her head weakly. Madame Pomfrey started poking and prodding Draco feeling for breaks, fractures, and lacerations. She shook her head and turned to Hermione. "I will say this: is VERY lucky to be alive. He has five broken ribs, a fractured skull, fractured ankle, broken wrist, dislocated shoulder, broken nose, and a broken jaw." When she was done, Hermione burst into tears. Madame Pomfrey squeezed her hand sympathetically. "Are you sure you can't remember what happened to him?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't remember."

"That's alright." She sighed. "You can talk to him. He can hear you, but he can't talk. He's in a coma."

"Thank you Madame Pomfrey, but shouldn't you treat him first?"

"I would, but I need you to help me get all this blood off of him, to properly see the full extent of the damage."

"Why didn't you say so?" With Hermione's help, Madame Pomfrey got all the blood off Draco. Hermione was shocked at the sight in front of her that was Draco. Almost every inch of his body was bruised. She felt fresh tears coming to her eyes. One fell on Draco's eye and the black eye disappeared. Hermione was shocked. She turned around and was about to tell Madame Pomfrey what happened, when she saw that she was standing behind Hermione smiling knowingly. "I thought that only the tears of a Phoenix can heal wounds."

"And Sorceresses."

"You mean-"

"Yes , you are a Sorceress." She stood there, shell-shocked.

"But how? How long have you known?"

"I cannot answer your first question, but I can answer your other question. I have known since about first year. A fellow Sorceress can tell."

"You're a Sorceress?"

"Yes I am."

"What can Sorceresses do?"

"We can manipulate the elements, fly without a broom, have the healing powers of the Phoenix, can put up a shield to prevent magical and physical objects from entering the inside of the shield, and in some cases, can have extreme beauty. Which I believe you have this rare power." She sat there, impressed.

"Wow, so what do I do?"

"You have two choices: either give up your Sorceress powers or I can take you under my wing and you will train as my apprentice." Hermione thought for a while and Madame Pomfrey her answer.

"I'll choose to be your apprentice."

"Good choice. We'll start training after the Holiday Break. Before that, I want you to practice your powers in the Common Room, but practice manipulating the elements outside. Can you do that?"

"I think I can."

"Good. Now, if you can just cry over him, your tears will heal him. Then he should regain consciousness by the end of the day." Hermione did just as Madame Pomfrey said and started crying over him. One by one, Draco's cuts and bruises started to disappear. When she was done, he started to stir. His eyes fluttered open. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Hermione?" His voice was hoarse from not using it.

"I'm here."

"How did I heal so fast? Last thing I remember was being covered in blood and in severe pain."

"I'll tell you in the Common Room. Is he free to go?"

"Yes he is." Madame Pomfrey winked at Hermione.


End file.
